


The Phantom Of The Opera

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 115小料内容，歌剧魅影Paro。





	1. 01

三十多年前，如果你住在这座城市里，你一定听说过人民大剧院；同样，你应该也听说过这个剧院年轻的拥有者——那位名叫阿代尔斐尔的男爵阁下，他英俊秀美，风度翩翩，甚至还是位优秀的音乐家，当年上流社会的淑女们用尽方法，只为了坐在剧院里等到终幕见他一面；当然，你最应该听说的，应该是关于人民大剧院的奇异传言——那在黑暗中的神秘人，一出出精美歌剧的设计者，一桩桩离奇事件的始作俑者——剧院魅影。  
没人知道他是从什么时候来到这座城市的，他的第一次露面也许是在五十年前，也许更早：据传六十多年前人民大剧院刚刚落成时，剧院魅影已经贡献了首秀《唐璜的出行》，那些剧本和乐章令人啧啧称奇，之后的新剧《太阳王》更是令剧院名声大噪，彻底站稳了脚跟。阿代尔斐尔的家族便是在那之后将投资人民大剧院正式作为家业，一代又一代地延续下去。  
剧院魅影存在的真实性不用特意考究，至少对观众来说，他们只是需要耳目一新又印象深刻的剧目。阿代尔斐尔的家族对魅影格外宽容，可他们从不在公共场合提起，任何人谈到这个话题，都会换来当时家主的友善笑容：“剧院魅影？不不不，那只不过是评论家们的玩笑话罢了。”这也许是出于商业目的的隐瞒，也许是善意的回避——毕竟人们总是对未知的事物感到畏惧，更别提从歌剧演员们口中走漏的风声：顶架上的暗影、深夜地底深处的琴声、黑夜里剧院楼顶的低沉细语……有报纸称人民大剧院其实闹鬼，这一说法当然是被阿代尔斐尔的家族进行了辟谣，不过人们只会相信他们喜欢的事，猎奇心理促使他们相信鬼魂、或者说，剧院魅影的传说，也更加增长了人民大剧院的人气。  
后来城市之间搭上了铁路，再后来马车也逐渐被汽车所取代，人民大剧院的鬼魂慢慢淡出众人视野，成为城市风俗的闲谈。  
阿代尔斐尔就是出生在蒸汽隆隆的年代，可他的父亲希望儿子能像自己一样、像自己的父亲那样，做一名宫廷乐师。  
从幼年开始的音乐训练对当时向往同龄人世界的阿代尔斐尔来说实在太过痛苦，他必须将一首曲子从早弹到晚，短暂的睡眠后又重复着这一工作，直到他能把乐谱倒背如流。他的父亲并不是想把他培养成第二个莫扎特，只是宫廷乐师这一职位实在需要付出太多太多的努力和汗水，而且还得令那些宫里锦衣华服的贵族们喜欢。  
可喜的是，阿代尔斐尔继承了他早逝的母亲的美貌，同时也拥有了他父亲的英气，出入宫廷次数不多，却给女王陛下、公主殿下、伯爵夫人等女性留下了极其深刻的印象，她们心情好时想得起这个可爱又乖巧的孩子，便差人送去金线银线绣成、缀着珍珠的礼服，或是直接送去珠宝和其他大陆上泊来的稀奇小玩意，以示自己对这名低级贵族家孩童的无上关爱。  
阿代尔斐尔的父亲又喜又忧，但阿代尔斐尔本人则是相当抵触。  
他讨厌闷在屋子里吹拉弹唱，还有那些乐谱——老天，那些音符从来就没消停过，巴赫海顿莫扎特，威尔第肖邦贝多芬……这种日子什么时候才有个尽头？阿代尔斐尔不止一次趴在琴盖上叹气了，他也希望奔跑在阳光充足的午后街道，和孩子们一起玩闹——虽然那些平民家的孩子浑身上下都脏兮兮的。每当他走神被发现就会挨训，父亲手里的戒尺可不会心软，他也撒过娇任性过，嚎啕大哭过，但那都无济于事。当然，阿代尔斐尔很敬仰他的父亲，他最喜欢的事就是夜晚入睡时，他的父亲站在床边，用小提琴拉着温柔流淌的小夜曲，哄他入睡。  
“晚安，我的小天使。”晚安曲结束后，父亲会亲吻儿子的额头，轻声细语祝他好梦，这是阿代尔斐尔最喜欢的时候——过去是他的母亲这么哄他，现在他的父亲承担起了这一职责。  
不过，对孩子来说，束缚他们本来就是痛苦的事。即便阿代尔斐尔再懂事，他也无法克制自己厌恶小提琴、厌恶钢琴的心。  
那天他和父亲发生争执，一气之下抱起小提琴跑入剧院深处，前方的路又黑又曲折，可他仍然跌跌撞撞地在暗中跑了许久，直到他来到一个安静的、仰头能看见阳光的角落。  
那种光明就像母亲温柔的怀抱，阿代尔斐尔蹲在地上，难过地哭泣起来。  
他多希望他的母亲在这儿，像过去那样陪着他，呵护着他。  
然后他听见了自头顶传来的妙曼提琴声。  
那乐曲他从未在任何音乐家的谱本上听过，可那美妙得不似凡尘应有，如果要用一个词来形容，那便是“天籁”。阿代尔斐尔不敢确定父亲会拉这样的曲子，因为在那天籁之音里，还潜藏着某种不可言说的阴影与寂寞。  
他就这么呆呆地仰起头，专心致志地聆听着，甚至都没发现那乐声是什么时候停止的。  
阳光流泻在琴弦上，阿代尔斐尔这才发现对方用的是自己的小提琴。  
“还给你。”黑暗中的“人”开口了，他的嗓音有些低沉，可并不沙哑，反而显得温润动听，那些从他嘴唇里吐出的字句，似乎也因此具有蛊惑人心的力量。  
“别哭。”那人继续说着，把小提琴送回阿代尔斐尔的怀中，“漂亮的孩子不应该流眼泪。”  
阿代尔斐尔怔了怔，他用自己的手背抹了一把脸颊，水润的碧色眼眸努力地睁大几分：“你是谁？”  
他能感受到对方的退却，那轻盈的动作令他想起翩跹的蝴蝶。  
“我是这里的主人。”男人这么说道。他的这句话非常高傲，但阿代尔斐尔并不觉得讨厌，甚至还有些赞同：“你是这里的主人？可这是我家的剧院啊。”  
他听见男人低低地轻笑几声，像是敲下几个音质润泽的琴键：“是我的剧院，小男孩。”  
他要走了。阿代尔斐尔察觉得到。于是他抱着琴站起身来：“我还能再见到你吗？我是说，刚才你拉的曲子很好听，我想学，你可以教我吗，先生？”  
“那你得好好练习才行，我比你父亲严厉得多。”声音离他越来越远，却奇异地萦绕在他耳畔。  
阿代尔斐尔忽然心情雀跃不已：“我会的！我保证！明天这个时候我会来找您的，先生！”  
——他还不知道对方叫什么名字呢，倒是先用上了尊称。这大约就是属于孩童的纯真吧。  
那天他回到阳光底下之后，他的父亲紧紧抱住他，仿佛失而复得般地大哭起来。阿代尔斐尔想起神秘人说的话，抬起手掌拭去父亲的眼泪，微笑着说：“别哭。这个世界上最好的父亲不应该流眼泪。”  
显而易见的是，他的父亲因为这句话哭得更厉害了。  
那之后他的父亲放弃了打造新一代宫廷乐师的计划，转而让儿子接触起剧院的事物。阿代尔斐尔爱这里精雕细琢的雕像，散发着玫瑰芬芳的蜡烛，高雅庄重的座椅，光彩夺目宛如水晶的剧院大吊灯。他几乎走遍了这儿每一个角落，除了五号包厢。他的父亲说那里是留给一位贵客的。阿代尔斐尔没有多想，他把自己那天遇到神秘人的事告诉了父亲，并询问对方是不是那位“贵客”。  
他的父亲先是露出惊讶的神色，然后眼神中染上一抹恐惧，不过那很快散去，浮现的是一种善意的准许：“阿代尔斐尔，你知道吗，他就是上天赐给我们的音乐天使。你母亲过去常常说的，每位音乐家身边都有音乐天使守护着他们……剧院里的那个身影就是我们的音乐天使——不，他应该是你的音乐天使了。”  
阿代尔斐尔似懂非懂地点点头，虽然他不大明白到底是怎么一回事，可“天使”这个词令他安心。  
天使都是为了保护而存在的，不是吗？  
当他在“音乐天使”那儿接受“课业指导”的时候，他坦白了这一说法，对方沉默片刻，继而温和地笑了：“没错。我就是你的‘音乐天使’。”  
阿代尔斐尔得到这一肯定回答，高兴得拉错了好几个音。他的“音乐天使”拉长了声音“嗯”了一声，于是他赶紧吐吐舌头，继续专注地练琴。  
他的童年与初生的少年时光便在剧院的昏暗小角落里随着乐声旋转而过，音乐天使始终都在他的身边，尽管阿代尔斐尔从来没有见过他的脸。  
十五岁时他的父亲把他送去维也纳学习音乐，那是与阿代尔斐尔生长的城市截然不同的异乡，连乐曲风格都相当不同。维也纳的车水马龙伴随着金色大厅一场又一场的音乐声流转不歇，阿代尔斐尔也在其中不断成长。古典乐仍旧是大家喜爱的存在，但随着社会结构的变化，面向普通民众的音乐也在逐渐成为潮流。  
维也纳熏陶着欧洲大陆的风尚，阿代尔斐尔自然也是被熏陶的一员，可年轻人都喜欢新奇的事物，音乐也同样。  
大概是维也纳和阿代尔斐尔都很骄傲，所以他们在互不相让中滋生了阿代尔斐尔的逆反情绪——他现在已经不大喜爱古典乐了。  
阿代尔斐尔和他年轻的朋友们共同创办了新的音乐团队，他们希望自己的乐曲不仅能够在金色大厅奏响，还能在路边酒馆、咖啡馆内被人铭记，这有些困难，但也并非完全没有希望。  
过去意大利语是歌剧界不可撼动之王，而今各国母语歌剧剧本也越来越多，这很大程度上鼓励了年轻的音乐家们开辟自己的天地。  
一切都在年轻人的热血和期望中如火如荼地开展，直到远方传来一纸家书。  
——那是一张讣告。  
阿代尔斐尔的父亲突发疾病，救治无果，已经离世了。  
年轻人的金色梦想戛然而止。他收起行囊，换上丧服，踏上火车，在蒸汽缭绕和车轮轰隆作响中，再度回到家乡。  
迎接他的再也不是父亲苍老又慈爱的面庞，而是一方冰冷的墓碑，那上面刻着姓名、生卒年月，甚至都没有墓志铭。  
阿代尔斐尔必须在一夜之中成长，那不是什么好受的滋味，甚至疼痛得让他忘记阳光的温暖与音符的美妙。  
“这世界上根本就不存在天使。”他对自己这么说道，“从今往后，除了你自己，再也没有人能保护你了。”  
然后，他成为了人民大剧院的新主人。


	2. chapter 2

剧院经理是个白白胖胖的中年男性，每次他和阿代尔斐尔说话，后者都会担心他会被那凸出身体的肚皮给连累着倒下去。不过目前为止，他也只是累到气喘吁吁扶着沙发坐下的地步。阿代尔斐尔在维也纳的日子里，他的父亲便是聘请来这位温和又好说话的商人来替他们打理剧院——而毫无疑问的是，满腔热血的阿代尔斐尔不打算继续过去的经营策略。  
他先是换掉了剧院里老化的一批物件，再来便是换乐器、换演奏者，友好地换走当季女高音，最后换掉了那批“老掉牙”的剧本，开始自己着手准备全新的歌剧。  
所有人都捏了把冷汗，直到阿代尔斐尔主笔的第一个新歌剧登上舞台。诚然人们都喜欢新鲜的事物，也许正因如此，阿代尔斐尔的新剧本才能首演便获得成功，不过事后看来他们的担心完全多余，那一季度的演出卖座仍然火热，并不比从前遇冷。  
这可谓是漂亮的开场，阿代尔斐尔兴高采烈，不管别人怎么说，他还是坚持用全新的歌剧进行演出。胖经理一边跟他讲话，一边掏出手帕擦着脑门上的汗水：“阁下，为了安全起见，您还是留下芭蕾舞吧。”  
阿代尔斐尔正忙着他的“宏图伟业”，手指在琴键上不停，头也不抬：“我没说要取消芭蕾舞。”  
“那……”  
“我只是让他们不要满场乱跳。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。我在写新的曲子，您不介意出去一会儿吧？”  
胖经理擦汗的手抖个不停：“‘他’生气了怎么办？”  
阿代尔斐尔开始不耐烦了：“谁？”  
胖经理似乎被他噎了一下，他磕磕绊绊、喘着粗气，又小心翼翼地盯着阿代尔斐尔的神色：“……那、那个剧院幽灵……”  
手指砸在低音区发出沉重的声响，阿代尔斐尔像是听见了什么可笑的事情一般转过头来，那双意气风发的碧色眼睛看着他：“剧院幽灵？”  
这绝对不是什么怀疑或是恐惧的语气，胖经理心想，这位年轻的新贵族阁下怕是觉得可笑极了。  
“我没听错吧？”阿代尔斐尔站起身来，胖经理畏惧地退后几步，听他说道，“我继承了爵位，继承了剧院，甚至为了音乐去维也纳待了那么久——还要听一个根本不存在幽灵指挥？”  
“他是存在的，阁下……”胖经理说话都开始结巴，“我、我办公桌上已经、已经有好几封他的信了……他、他很生气……”  
“叫他忍着，要不然就滚蛋。”阿代尔斐尔极度不客气地说，“对了，那个一直封起来的五号包厢怎么回事？立刻给我用起来，你们到底在干什么？”  
“可是……”胖经理追着他出门的脚步，整个人如同一团抖动不停的巨大布丁。  
阿代尔斐尔没有再搭理他，他那双修长笔直的腿快步踏出房间后，便“砰”地一声带上了门，差点夹到胖经理的鼻子。  
什么剧院幽灵，根本就是无稽之谈，这帮人只是害怕改变，害怕失败，所以才编造出个鬼故事来吓唬他。阿代尔斐尔嗤之以鼻，他又不是三岁孩童了，难道还会相信这些乱七八糟的东西？当务之急是找个安静的地方继续写完他的乐谱，阿代尔斐尔感觉灵感不断翻涌，那些音符都化为可爱的精灵，即将在五线谱上跳出他满意的舞蹈。  
人民大剧院从不对外开放的五号包厢开始对愿意订下它的人挥舞手绢了，那是最好的观剧位置，在预售时期就被某位伯爵抢先预定，价格自然是令常人惊叹的高昂。不过对于贵族来说，挥霍即是他们的爱好，商人才能因此得利。  
阿代尔斐尔倒是不关心五号包厢买给了谁，他只需要确定剧院里没有任何一个位置被浪费，要维持这么大的剧院不是件容易的事，还要留个空位给“幽灵”？真是蠢透了。  
然而，自那天起，人民大剧院便陷入了一桩桩离奇恐怖的事件中。  
新剧演出当日，那位尊贵的伯爵阁下携夫人前来观剧，演出刚开始就觉得后背发凉，开场几分钟后伯爵夫人似乎感到身后有人，回过头去竟看到一张惨白的脸。她当场吓得惊呼出声，可待伯爵及其侍从、剧院工作人员陪同搜索查看后，并无任何可疑人士的身影，于是伯爵夫人只好接受“出现幻觉”这种说法，和伯爵一同返回包厢继续看剧。  
他们两人坐下还没多久，伯爵突然被一根绳索吊了起来，还扔出了包厢外，挂在栏杆上惨呼不已，剧院内一片混乱，经理等人赶紧上前去把他拉了回来，所有人惊魂未定之时，剧院内回响起一个愤怒而浑厚的声音：“我不是说过了吗？五号包厢必须留给我！”  
“我、我们……”胖经理眼珠胡乱地望向半空，咬着舌头说不出一句话来，脸色比纸还白。  
“下次可没这么容易了！”那声音这么说道。  
胖经理汗如雨下，他想，这回就算男爵阁下要开除他，他也得告诉他一件事——剧院幽灵是真的。  
阿代尔斐尔得知这件事时刚从城外回来，手臂下还夹着新写好的一部分剧本。他根本不信什么幽灵之说，胖经理只好把放在男爵阁下办公室桌面上的信递给了他。  
那信封和火漆都精致非常，却带着森森寒气，不像正常人会用的东西。漂亮的花体字写着“致男爵阁下”。起初阿代尔斐尔的表情是相当不屑一顾的，在他打开信封，阅读内容后，他的脸色便一阵比一阵黑，万千淑女向往的天使面容顿时阴沉得可怕。  
“给我把这个装神弄鬼的贼抓出来。”男爵阁下咬牙切齿，“去通知警卫队，现在，立刻，马上！”  
这其实并不算是男爵阁下与剧院幽灵的战争开端，他们常常上演着猫鼠游戏的闹剧：要么是阿代尔斐尔晚来一步，要么是剧院幽灵有些小计划没能得逞。胖经理可是吓得够呛，阿代尔斐尔实在忍受不了他那副对剧院幽灵唯唯诺诺的态度，挥手让他去意大利休假，自己则另请了一名业内经营老手。新上任的经理显然是个不会放过任何商机的家伙，他借着剧院幽灵的戏码，请他那些报社的朋友们喝了点小酒，次日人民大剧院“闹鬼”的消息就像插上了翅膀，从城市内飞向全国各地。  
慕名而来的人越来越多，大剧院的收入愈加可观，为了庆祝这一商业上的成功，他们给剧院换了个更加奢华的水晶大吊灯。  
不过阿代尔斐尔对这些成功没多大喜悦之情，他一直都在和那个见鬼的幽灵较劲——警卫队搜了大半个月什么也没搜到，就差把剧院翻个底朝天了。年轻的男爵阁下可不相信什么鬼魂，他只相信有个疯子扎根在他的剧院里，随时会把剧院搅个天翻地覆。  
大约是看他开始疲惫，剧院幽灵不知怎么也减少了恶作剧的频率，可在阿代尔斐尔看来，对方此举不仅没有表示出丝毫善意，甚至更像是耀武扬威了：你看，我还是更胜一筹。  
多亏了那个剧院幽灵，阿代尔斐尔最近根本没空写他的新歌剧，而眼下马上就要到季末了，人们不可能反复为老剧贡献钱财与时间。于是阿代尔斐尔烦躁地点点头，同意了新经理提出的为某名女歌唱家办独唱会的方案。  
可这回他们就仿佛触碰到了剧院幽灵的逆鳞，在第一场演出的高潮部分，随着女歌唱家洋洋自得的花腔高音，一条黑影从舞台顶部坠下，重重摔在光洁明净的舞台地板上，发出令人悚然的肉成泥骨成渣的声响，女歌唱家的歌喉戛然而止，旋即爆发出尖锐惊恐的叫喊声。比她叫得更大声的当然是底下的观众和演奏乐团了，有个圆号手甚至吓得吹出了一段沉闷恐怖的音符。所有人都在尖叫逃跑，剧院内部仿佛炸了锅，人们就是正在从锅底往四面八方奔逃的蚁群。  
阿代尔斐尔脸色铁青，他不顾身边人的劝阻，拨开那些逃窜的人群，一步一步往舞台方向走去。  
地板上那具尸体原本是剧院内一名控制舞台的工人，他时常喝得烂醉如泥，阿代尔斐尔接手剧院的时候就想让他滚蛋，可这名工人一直在他父亲手下工作了几十年，看在这层情面上男爵阁下才忍住让他喝西北风的决定，打算忍到几年后这市井小人退休。现在不得不说剧院幽灵像是帮了他一个大忙——虽然阿代尔斐尔完全高兴不起来。今天他能把一名工人当众摔死，明天呢？后天呢？他会不会把舞台上的演员通通砍了头？甚至在夜晚悄悄靠近床畔，让阿代尔斐尔再也醒不来？  
阿代尔斐尔想，我真是受够了。  
他站在舞台灯光之下，怒火烧灼着他那对漂亮的眼珠，橘金色的头发被灯光照出光芒，让他看起来像个漂亮娃娃，只不过这个“娃娃”现在可凶得很。  
“你到底是谁！给我出来！”阿代尔斐尔怒吼着，顾不上被震得发疼的胸腔，“你到底想干什么！你这个疯子！神经病！该死的贼！”  
跑出去的人大约是听不见了，可还在剧院内的人们都会肯定地说，他们在男爵阁下的怒骂声后，听见了一个回荡在剧院上空的诡异笑声。  
除了阿代尔斐尔，在场的人都吓得不敢轻举妄动，只管拿眼睛惊惶不定地把上下左右看了个遍。  
男爵阁下听见了这笑声，于是更加生气了，他在舞台上大步流星地走来走去，指着高高的黑色穹顶怒道：“只有懦夫才会藏在黑暗里！是男人就给我滚出来！”  
那声音回应了他：“狂妄无知的男孩！我已经劝告过你，你还要一意孤行？你将为此付出代价！”  
阿代尔斐尔闻言略略皱眉，随后他立即想到了那封令他气到七窍生烟的信：“别装神弄鬼了！每个月付你两万法郎，还要给你留下五号包厢，还要听你的指挥用哪位演员演哪出剧本？！别做白日梦了，无耻之徒！”  
“谁才是无耻之徒？你为什么不问问你的长辈，你们家族是如何建立起这座剧院的？阁下真是好一个雀占鸠巢！”  
阿代尔斐尔瞳孔猛然缩紧：“不准诬蔑我的家族！”  
剧院幽灵放肆地大笑起来，阿代尔斐尔感到自己背脊上密密麻麻爬满了一层冷汗。  
“你不是想见我吗？”幽灵似乎在他身后阴恻恻地低语，“那就允许你来见我吧！”  
他话音刚落，阿代尔斐尔还没来得及转身去看个究竟，脚下舞台竟然开出一个洞来，男爵阁下喉咙里连声音都没来得及发出，便猛地坠落下去。  
“我的上帝啊！”剧院内的人群惊恐地叫喊道，“男爵阁下被幽灵拐走了！”  
他们这才如梦初醒般涌上前去，可舞台还是那个舞台，除了上面摆着那具工人凄惨的尸体之外，无论怎么敲敲打打，都没有任何机关。  
阿代尔斐尔就这么突然消失在了众人眼前，被那个神秘的幽灵拖入黑暗的世界。


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试阅部分结束，后文将收录在本中。

大剧院内部一直是幽深而黑暗的，它既然能向世人展现它外表的华美，也自然能将那些暗夜的隐秘藏入披风之下。  
萦绕着这幢高耸建筑的不只是乐声与歌声，还有阴影中幽灵的低语，和冰冷湖畔的安魂曲。  
阿代尔斐尔就在那潮湿冰凉的水畔醒来，不知从何而来的光线落在眼前那面如镜般的水面上，粼粼波光亲吻着年轻人那张神色狼狈的脸，却无法掩盖他的俊朗。男爵阁下先是打了个冷噤，他呼出的气体变成一团小又浅淡的白雾，迅速消失在半空中。他的衬衣已经沾染上尘泥了，还被潮湿的地面浸润，此时贴在皮肤上散发着凉意。  
我这是死了么？阿代尔斐尔站起身来环顾四周，心想，这难道是死后的世界？  
遥远的黑暗深处传来轻柔的琴声，那琴弦上的旋律仿佛天使的温言细语。  
阿代尔斐尔脑海中记得这个旋律，那些被俗世烦扰掩埋的记忆随着小提琴美妙的歌喉在缓慢复苏。他像是回到童年时期的那天，他在黑暗的剧院里奔跑，在那些曲折的通道与楼梯间落下脚步，最后在邻近光芒的一隅停下，并遇见了……他的音乐天使。  
不，天使是不可能存在的。他闭上眼，狠狠地吸了口气，似乎这样就能把不切实际的幻想抛诸脑后。但那提琴声随着他的脚步越来越近，也越来越清晰，并使得他耳边回响起他父亲说过的话：亲爱的，音乐天使会守护我们的。  
于黑暗和薄雾中摇曳的烛火映出一个高挑的黑色身影，他的手指按压在流淌着柔软旋律的橘色琴弦上，如同轻抚恋人的发丝。阿代尔斐尔的呼吸不禁为之一窒，他心中无端地涌现出一份虔诚，一份圣意，面对着那个未知的影子，他竟有种去到对方身边安静跪下聆听教导的冲动。  
维也纳不会有这样的乐声，巴黎也不会。阿代尔斐尔想，除了面前这个人，可能再也没有人能写出这样美好又冰冷的曲子了。  
他的脚步声惊扰了暗影中的精灵，琴声随之停止。跳跃的光芒托着他走出黑暗，却把他的影子铺满眼前的世界。阿代尔斐尔看到一张掩盖了大半张脸的白色面具，和一只明亮的紫色眼睛。男人静静地注视着他，而后对他露出情绪单薄的笑容。  
“……你是谁？”不可思议，他心中的愤怒惊疑全数消失了，阿代尔斐尔几乎要忘记自己为何到了这种地方。他朝魅影走去，像是身不由己，又像是迫不及待。  
“过去你怎么称呼我呢？”低沉悦耳的嗓音不断地唤醒阿代尔斐尔尘封的回忆，他终于站到了男人面前。  
“……音乐天使。”男爵阁下动了动嘴唇，双眼在那张神秘的脸上逡巡，“你真的是他么？”  
“我的小男孩，”魅影轻声对他说道，“你被虚无的荣誉蒙蔽了双眼，被嘈杂的管弦遮住了双耳，现在你还要用俗世的伦理，来封住自己的口吗？”  
他对阿代尔斐尔伸出手：“来吧，到我这儿来，你将踏入音乐的世界，纯粹而纯净，只为心灵奏响。”  
阿代尔斐尔有过一瞬间的迟疑，或许在旁人眼中，面前的一切充斥着阴森可怖和鬼影幢幢，可当阿代尔斐尔抬起眼，他看到的只有沐浴在烛光中的温和天使，以及他对自己伸出的那只温暖的手掌。  
那就是了，我的音乐天使。他突然舒了一大口气，心中悬石落入深潭，却无任何声响。  
“来吧，今日起你便是我的代言人，我便是你的影。”魅影在他耳边低语，“回到我的身边来吧，阿代尔斐尔。”  
他的话语仿若动人的魔咒，阿代尔斐尔心神荡漾，他的视野里不断浮现往日旧事，黑暗又瑰丽的大剧院，严厉又慈爱的父亲，堆满房间的乐器……和把每一个音符雕刻在他心里的“音乐天使”。  
“我即是你的面具。”阿代尔斐尔握住那只手，略微仰起脸看向那只紫色的眼眸，“带我走吧。”  
魅影无声地笑了。  
他扬起宽大的黑色斗篷，任它笼罩在他们二人头顶，须臾之后这儿除了随流动的空气摇晃不止的烛火，再也没有任何人影。  
男爵阁下再度醒来时，他正趴在办公室的书房里，手臂底下压着一沓乐谱和剧本，似乎墨迹未干。  
“我的老天爷！”推门而入的经理吓了一跳，阿代尔斐尔觉得他更像猴子了，“男爵阁下！您这些天到底去了哪儿？！我们报警之后翻遍整个剧院都没能找到您，可您现在又……”  
阿代尔斐尔飞快地翻阅完那些纸张，头也不抬地对他说道：“出了点小意外，如您所见，我现在好好地坐在这儿。”  
“可是剧院幽灵——”经理还想继续这个话题。  
“胡说八道，哪来什么幽灵。”阿代尔斐尔毫不犹豫打断他的话，“我看这些天您实在有些忙碌，不如把另一位经理也请回来一起工作吧。”他站起身，手里握着崭新的剧本，“现在有定下排练什么新剧吗？”  
“啊？呃，对，瓦格纳的‘罗恩格林’，您看怎么样？”  
“不错，但我有个更好的选择。”阿代尔斐尔把剧本和乐谱塞进经理手中，“一部新剧，以哈姆雷特为蓝本……我想给它起名叫‘水边的奥菲利亚’，现在就去找演员，快去！”  
他在经理的诧异的目光中走出书房大门，末了又退回两步：“记得把拉法尔阁下叫回来工作，这下有得忙了！”  
拉法尔就是那位胖经理，他此时正在郁闷地享受阿代尔斐尔强行丢给他的假期。  
“但是阁下……”  
“快去！”  
这下他算是彻底交代清楚了自己的指令，看着美好的天气，男爵阁下情不自禁哼起新剧中的一段旋律，像只高傲优雅的天鹅那般步出剧院大门，乘上了他的马车。  
接下来他得去找找新的灵感了。  
人民大剧院的人气向来居高不下，在闹出“剧院魅影”传说之后更是场场爆满，新剧刚进行宣传，票就被订了个一干二净，首演大获成功后，更是推迟了将近大半个月才换上其他歌剧作为缓冲，途中还邀请了三个莎剧剧团过来演出，两位经理几乎被金钱淹没，走路都快找不着方向。  
比起他们，阿代尔斐尔看上去平静极了，他时常钻进剧院的办公室后便消失得无影无踪，过了几天后当人们打算报警时他又会出现在众人面前，手里还拿着新剧本——最重要的是，他再也没气急败坏地咒骂过“剧院魅影”，甚至都没有提及过这个藏匿在大剧院的幽灵。当胖经理拉法尔旁敲侧击地问起时，阿代尔斐尔的回答就像他父辈祖辈那样：“什么幽灵？那只是个传说，吸人眼球的方式，仅此而已。”  
“我可不信他真的就这么算了，”男爵阁下后来聘请的那位高高瘦瘦的经理约瑟夫和拉法尔私下说道，“闹鬼的时候他就在现场，谁都知道他有多生气，冲着那个见鬼的幽灵一通咒骂……”  
“然后呢？”拉法尔咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动。  
“然后？然后他就突然掉进舞台的窟窿里，我发誓我们每个角落都找过了，没有任何机关——圣母玛利亚在上，一个大活人凭空消失，回来之后居然对这事绝口不提，这是什么意思，您明白吗？”  
胖经理默默地回避他的视线：“我想我们还是不要多问的好。”  
约瑟夫还在喋喋不休：“刚开始我才不信这儿有鬼，真的。直到我亲眼见到男爵消失，还听见了鬼魂讲话……我浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩，您说男爵阁下是不是被鬼魂附了体？”  
“我……我不知道。”拉法尔又开始冒冷汗，他始终觉得有眼睛盯着自己，“我去找高登夫人商量下芭蕾舞的事。”  
说完，他仓皇而逃，留下满头雾水的约瑟夫在那儿做着无聊又无用的推理——谁知道这家伙会不会触怒剧院里的那个幽灵呢？或者说，对方只把他当个笑话？  
阿代尔斐尔自然是不知道他的经理们都在想什么的，正如魅影承诺的那样，他完全沉浸在音乐的国度里，灵感就像泉水那样源源不断地涌出，然后由魅影把它们巧妙地化为动人的完整乐章。每次他敲开剧院内那面巨大镜子，踏入层层台阶，往黑暗内不断走去时，内心的喜悦和期待显然多过怀疑及恐惧。他也没什么好怕的，前方是他的音乐天使，是他的导师，是他的搭档，是他的挚友……或许，就算这个想法让他有些羞耻，他甚至都认为他们如同一对心灵契合的爱侣。  
大概他的音乐天使没有这么复杂的想法吧。阿代尔斐尔胡乱地想着，眼睛已经看见黑暗长廊尽头的灯光，他的音乐天使已经在等待着他了。  
父亲若有感知，大约会觉得欣慰和自豪了。阿代尔斐尔毫不怀疑，他的音乐天使就是那么纯净，带给他除父母外的另一份脉脉温情。  
如往常那样，他们愉快地讨论起新剧的题材，紧接着便进入废寝忘食的创作中，阿代尔斐尔在途中睡了过去，醒来后发现他的音乐天使正在专注地弹着那些黑白色琴键。  
一缕光芒穿透层层黑暗，洒落在他身上，把他雪白的衬衫耀得发亮。  
阿代尔斐尔察觉到自己入了迷，他心跳如擂，目光贪婪地追寻男人线条俊朗的侧脸，而那面具底下的面容更是令他好奇。  
他的音乐天使，究竟为什么会戴上这张华丽却笨重的面具呢？  
难道那底下是半张恐怖的面容？还是什么疾病、外伤留下了难看的疤痕？再或者，那底下是半张骷髅的脸？  
带着这份好奇，阿代尔斐尔悄无声息地靠近那个专注的身影，他并无恶意，只是出于好奇心驱使伸出了手——  
“——真该死！”  
在他摘下面具之后，男人如同被烈火烧灼一般跳了起来，他的拳头重重砸在琴键上，发出刺耳的惊悚之声，阿代尔斐尔措手不及，被他的动作推倒在地上，等他惊疑不定地抬起头，正好看见了那半张脸上狰狞可怖的疤痕——那像是横七竖八的刀伤，甚至是被火焰烧过的伤口，那些旧疤虽然愈合，但模样实在太过恐怖，谁看了都要倒抽一口气——而且，它们出现在这样一张脸上，实在太诡异了，诡异到令人毛骨悚然。  
“撒旦之子！胆大妄为之徒！”男人用手捂着那半张不堪入目的脸，痛苦地抽气，声音颤抖，“你这偷盗果实的蛇！你该遭受惩罚！”  
阿代尔斐尔半晌没缓过神来，他的胸膛激烈地起伏，他必须承认，在看清那张脸的一刹那，他感到了畏惧。但这很快过去了。年轻的男爵站起身来，他看了看手中那张面具，最后默然走到痛苦不已的魅影身边，单膝跪在他身畔，把面具递给了他。  
“……我很抱歉。”他愧疚地垂下高傲的头颅。  
魅影那只紫色的眼睛似乎诧异地看了他一眼。他接过阿代尔斐尔交换的面具，迅速地戴上，尽管他嘴唇仍旧因愤怒而哆嗦，可他在竭力恢复平静：“你该走了。”  
“我……什么？”阿代尔斐尔不敢相信自己听见了什么，“可是剧本还没有完成……”  
“没有我，你一样能够写完。”剧院的幽灵把未完成的剧本卷起来丢给他，“离开这儿，离开！”  
他不敢再多说什么，是好奇心让他跌入悬崖，他应该付出代价。阿代尔斐尔抱着那些纸张匆匆离开，他在路途中回头望去，除了黑暗，再无其他。


End file.
